Everyday at the bus stop
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: "Cada mañana es siempre lo mismo, tengo que sentarme a esperar el autobús que me llevará a la escuela. Me aburre esperar siempre ese autobús...Pero la única razón por la cual vale la pena el estar ahí era por aquel chico guapo que siempre veo en la parada de autobús, además de que siempre me ha gustado ese chico"


Hola! ¿Qué? ¿No me extrañaron por acá? Es que HGL me absorbe pero esta bien, actualizaré pronto, lo prometo x3 Es que también escribo un fic de Pokemon (cofcofcofPokeshippingcofcofcof), uno de los Teen Titans, planeo continuar "Mi superfuerte hermana mayor", por fin terminar "NEPN" x3 Tengo mucho que hacer antes de regresar a la escuela en tres semanas x3333

Bueno, veran, estaba viendo el especial de Avatar The Last Chibi-Airbender (School Time Shipping) y bueno pues...una escena que me llamó la atención fue cuando Haru destroza la estatua que le hizo a Katara para hacerle una a Ty Lee y pues...me gustó x3 Después me puse a cantar el karaoke de "Everyday at the bus stop" de Tommy february6 (ando un poquito obsesionada con Tomoko Kawase x3) y se me ocurrió una curiosa historia entre Ty Lee y Haru.

Como sea...

Disfrutenlo!

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ "Avatar: The Last Airbender" y la canción "Everyday at the bus stop" de Tomoko Kawase no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Everyday at the bus stop<em>**

**_Autora:_**_ Valeria Grayson_

* * *

><p><strong><em>En la parada de autobús<em>**

**_En la parada de autobús_**

**_Todos los días en la parada de autobús  
>Sí ... Nunca me detendré<em>**

**_Nunca te dejaré baby_**

**_¡Nunca voy a detenerme!_**

Cada mañana es siempre lo mismo, tengo que sentarme a esperar el autobús que me llevará a la escuela. Me aburre esperar siempre ese autobús por lo tanto siempre procuro llevar un libro y una botella de agua en mi mochila (No es que me guste leer).

Pero la única razón por la cual vale la pena el estar ahí era por aquel chico guapo que siempre veo en la parada de autobús, además de que siempre me ha gustado ese chico. Tiene unos profundos ojos verdes, una piel morena perfecta y un lindo cabello castaño y largo que me hace suspirar siempre.

Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero siempre me mira y eso lo puedo ver, siempre que puedo oculto mi mirada en el libro que leo…o bebo la botella de agua.

Siempre me digo que le hablaré pero jamás puedo, es como si no tuviera valor, mis amigas Mai, Suki, Katara y Toph me dicen que le hable y que al menos lo saludé pero…no sé, me siento demasiado tímida para hablarle a alguien tan maravilloso como él.

Pero sin embargo, hoy tomé la iniciativa de hablarle por fin, por lo tanto, hoy me puse mi mejor ropa que tenía, una blusa color rosa pastel y una falta larga color fuscia, junto con mis zapatillas favoritas, tome mi mochila y tan solo tomé un envase de jugo y un pan y salí de ahí, tal vez iba tarde o no, pero yo quería ver a ese encantador muchacho de nuevo.

¡Ya quería conocer a ese muchacho! Llevaba varios días soñando con él ¡Y hoy era el día! Tenía lista mi presentación; "Hola, me llamo Ty Lee, tengo 17 años, soy de la Fire Nation y asisto a la Preparatoria Four Nations"

¡No! Me veía como una tonta corriendo hacia la parada del autobús, yo solo miré mi reloj color rojo regalo de mi amiga Azula, eran solamente las 7:39, y si la memoria no me fallaba, él siempre estaba ahí a las 7:45, ¡Ya iba tarde!

Al llegar a la parada del autobús busqué desesperada al chico, pero no estaba, un montonal de personas pero no al chico ¿Acaso hoy pasó algo?

Me senté en la banca y tomé mi libro, mientras esperaba el autobús donde iría a la escuela.

–¿Dónde estás? –susurré mientras fingía leer el libro.

El tiempo pasó y no aparecía aquel chico….y ya me estaba asustando, miré el reloj y de repente me di cuenta que el reloj ya daban las 7:50, ya era hora de que el autobús llegará… Aunque, cuando vi el autobús llegar ya era tarde, no apareció y creo que ya no aparecerá…

Resignada cerré el libro y guardé mi botella de agua. Sin embargo, cuando subí el chofer me dijo

–Lo siento señorita, este autobús no va a la Preparatoria Four Nations, ese autobús pasará en 10 minutos

¿10 minutos?

–Pero, tengo que ya son las 7:53 de la mañana y…

–Está mal –el chofer me interrumpió. –Son apenas las 7:43, su reloj está mal

¿Qué?...Cuando miré mi reloj estaba mal, pero cuando miré al pequeño reloj que tenía el chofer en el volate era verdad ¡Eran las 7:45 de la mañana!

Rendida y pidiendo disculpas me bajé del autobús y regresé a la parada hasta que…

–Te equivocaste de autobús amiga…ten más cuidado

_"¡No te metas en mis errores, idiota!" _

Cuando volteé para reclamarle a quien sea que me haya dicho eso, me topé con la sorpresa de mi vida…¡Era ese chico!

–Tú siempre estás aquí a esta hora ¿No?

–Si…tomo el autobús de las 7:50 para ir a la Preparatoria "Four Nations"

–¿En serio? ¡Yo también estudio ahí! ¿De que grado eres tú?

–Yo soy de segundo ¿Y tú?

–Yo soy de tercer grado. Me llamo Haru. –Haru estrechó su mano con la mía

–Hola Haru, soy Ty Lee. –esbocé una gran sonrisa.

–¿Te parece si nos vamos juntos? ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí a beber tu botella de agua y a leer ese libro?

–Esperemos el autobús ¿Está bien?

–Claro. –Y así Haru se sentó a mi lado. –Por cierto, ya no leas ese libro, el final es trágico

–Ya sé, pero me gusta. ¿Tú lo has leído?

–Sí, solo una vez para una tarea de literatura, pero…después lo empecé a leer más veces, no digo que sea mi favorito pero…algo es algo.

–Vaya. –sonreí escuchando cada palabra.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó el autobús, él, caballerosamente tomó mi mano y subimos al autobús juntos…

¿Les puedo confesar una cosa? Yo esperaba esto y más, en mis sueños coloridos esperaba a verlo siempre ahí a mi lado como ahora.

En el autobús platicábamos, nos dimos cuenta que Katara, la dulce y tierna chica morena de ojos azules (que por cierto, esta superenamorada de su novio Aang) era una amiga en común ¡Y me alegró tanto! Nos reíamos, charlamos, bueno…una sonrisa se apoderó de mí el resto del corto camino de 5 minutos…

En fin, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, él me ayudó a bajar del autobús y caminamos juntos hacía la entrada de la escuela:

–Ty Lee ¿Nos vemos a la hora de la salida para irnos juntos a casa?

–Ah…claro –me estaba sonrojando tremendamente. –¿Nos vemos en la puerta?´

–En la puerta –me guiñó el ojo y luego se fue, no sin antes despedirse de mí. –¡Nos vemos!

Me despedí con la mano y sonreí como boba mientras veía como Haru se iba…

–Ty Lee…¿Quién rayos era ese chico? –de repente creí escuchar a Mai detrás de mí…

Y ahí estaba Mai, me veía incrédula y sonriente a la vez:

–¿Recuerdas al chico de la parada del autobús?

–No me digas que era él…

–¿Quieres que te cuente?

–Todo Ty…todo. –Mai me empujó hacia la entrada

Estaba más que feliz con poder conocer a Haru ¿En un futuro podremos ser novios? Espero que sí.

**_Todos los días a la parada de autobús  
>Sí, nunca mi corazón deja de latir<br>(Soy una soñadora ...)  
>"Si me eliges, entonces entenderás<br>rápido que mi corazón explota al verte"_**

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que si! Sé que es malo y cortito pero...hago lo que puedo x3 Ya pronto regresaré con mis proyectos pendientes y con más de mí (?)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
